Queen Bebe
"Queen Bebe" is the thirty-eighth episode of Kim Possible. Plot Kim gets swamped with commitments and obligations to all her clubs and school organizations. To make matters worse the Bebes have mysteriously reappeared and have become too quick for any normal human to fight. Kim races to stop the construction of their hive and the appearance of the Bebe Queen, and overuses a pair of superhuman speed shoes that Wade had already warned her not to wear too often. Kim finally gets swamped when nonstop missions and extracurricular activities begin interfering with each other. Among her activities is big clean-up of Middleton Park, and the school dance committee. Just then, Bonnie tries to seize an opportunity to chair the dance committee, promising to invite Smash Mouth to perform there. Ron tries to convince her to cut down on her activities, but Kim refuses, claiming "She wouldn't settle for chair... she'd want throne!" To make matters worse a brazen crime spree occurs, at first involving the stealing machinery from a factory that makes Britina dolls, which results in a toy store manager summoning her for help. Then, a factory in Sweden which manufactures mannequins is target by these thieves. As Kim arrives at the mannequin factory, the Killer Bebes watch from an overhead catwalk, and overhear her talking with Ron about Bonnie, claiming she's the bossiest person on the planet. In spite of Ron's efforts to stop the upcoming theft by tying himself to the machinery, the factory is stolen right in front of them, and Kim and the security guard end up being tied up along with him. Kim and Ron return to Middleton, humiliated over being foiled at the dummy factory. Just then Wade beeps in and shows her the factory's security tapes, which reveal the return of the Bebes. As it turns out, they're building a hive for themselves, and feel they need a queen for their victory over the human race. Kim eventually figures this out while watching another old sponsored film about honey bees at school. Just then Wade beeps in claiming to want to meet them at a scientific lab. Ron thinks that they'll finally get to see him in person, but when they arrive they only find his image at another PC in a cubicle, then in a hallway lined with monitors. Somehow, Wade has been working with some rats in a maze, one of which is wearing a pair of super-speed shoes called Valkyrie 1000. Kim requests a pair her size (seven), and gets one right away. However, Wade urges her not to wear them more than she needs to. At the same time, Rufus steals the pair the experimental rat was wearing, and uses it for himself. Kim takes them home, puts them on, and cleans up her room in a flash. She then turns down a ride from her father, races throughout Middleton (dragging Ron with her), cleans up the park and props up the gym with the decorations she originally planned to add. Just then, Wade beeps in to let her know, that the Bebe's hive has been spotted in the Gulf of Mexico off the west coast of Florida. Upon the helicopter ride to the island, Kim finds that she's moving so fast that time is standing still. Neither Joe (the helicopter pilot), Ron, nor Wade can hear her. When she makes a sarcastic remark about being able to walk there faster, she decides to get a head start, and literally runs on the water toward the island. Much to her surprise Bonnie was the one chosen as their queen, and the Bebes inform her that they have her to thank for this revelation. Kim tries to use the same ultra-high frequency sound wave that defeated them in "Attack of the Killer Bebes", but it doesn't work this time. They resume producing more Bebe-bots as they fight with Kim. As Ron arrives on the scene, he too finds Bonnie is their queen. She tells Ron that she was kidnapped by "these freaky chicks who kept saying 'Bonnie Rules'", which was the only positive aspect of her ordeal. She demands that Ron break her out of her hive, but the hive not only uses her subconscious to hit him with an electric bolt that sends him flying across the room, but also to make the Bebes kidnap Smash Mouth, and take them to Middleton High. Ron takes Rufus out of his pocket so he can help Kim, realizing that he's still wearing the super-shoes that he stole from one of Wade's lab rats. The Bebes put Kim through the conveyor belt, and turn her into one of them by attaching cybernetic armor over her body and attaching a microchip to her head. Rufus arrives and bounces all the Bebe bots on their heads, and lands on Kim to the rescue. The Bebe bot chases Rufus, and Kim kicks one of the Bebes with the super shoes, releasing her from the Bebes' control. Kim saves Rufus from the Bebe bot, and attacks the Bebes by tricking them into being crushed by different parts of the conveyor belt, but they are still too many and they prepare to put her through the conveyor belt again, telling her to allow her conversion since "they're perfect" like they believe Bonnie to be (and therefore invincible). Kim shows them a broken piece of debris which shows their reflection -- upside-down faces. Realizing they're no longer perfect, they all self-destruct at once. Kim and Rufus successfully break Bonnie out of the hive, and rush her and Ron to the dance. The members of Smash Mouth are puzzled as to how they arrived in Middleton, but Steven Harwell decides to perform anyhow, considering that they're on a stage. They choose Come On, Come On, as the song they want to start off with. Kim and Rufus try desperately to slow down in order to join the school dance, but end up running right through it twice. In fact, they run from Point Bonita, San Francisco in the shadow of the Golden Gate Bridge to Ellis Island at the base of the Statue of Liberty. Kim realizes the shoes can't stay on forever and eventually will come off. Both she and Rufus decide to dance anyway to music only they seem to be able to hear. Trivia General *This is the thirty-fourth episode in chronological order, and the thirty-third episode in production order. *Even though Greg Weisman wrote this episode, it was actually rewritten by the producers. This is because according to Greg, "I didn't quite get the tone of the show on my first shot." *Smash Mouth appears in this episode singing "Come On, Come On". Goofs *When Bonnie was abducted she was wearing a cheerleader uniform, but in the hive she wore another. Continuity *Ron mentions that the bee film's production value was below that of Ghost Car, which was the film Mr. Barkin showed the driver's education class in Car Trouble. Home video releases DVD * Kim Possible: The Complete Second Season Gallery Kim battles bebe bots once again.jpg|Kim Possible vs Bebe Kim and rufus in Queen Bebe.jpg|"Three up, three down." Queen Bebe.jpg Queen Bebe (1).jpg Queen Bebe (2).jpg Queendress0jg.jpg Category:Kim Possible episodes